wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anankos
thanks Kindred-Heart for the Anankos ref! Anankos is a NightWing that appears in Revelation. He is the true antagonist and Corrin's real hatching father, who was responsible for possessing Garon and controlling him. He is also known as the Silent Dragon and one of the First Dragons. He carries a dufflebag filled with weapons and a Dragon Vein. this is one of my old ocs im trying to revamp so please wait!! Personality Anankos is usually portrayed as him being seen no less than a god very ruthlessly. Fully controlled by overpowered dragonic instincts, he is then portrayed to loathe the more benignant, innocent, weak dragons, doing everything he can to seal away and kill the dragons that live in the unnamed dimension created by the LightWings. Although he is considered to be the "King of Valla", he believes that the Vallite dragons are no more than pawns to him that he can freely control whenever he wants by the power of the First Dragons. In the past, Anankos said that he loved the kind of dragons no matter which tribe or personality they had. He says that falling in love with Mikoto was the best change in his life, since he became protective of his family. When he found out Lilith's true nature, he gave up his life to protect her and his family. He rampaged and was forced to send Mikoto, Lilith, and Mikoto's egg to safety outside of Valla. In order to try and stop him, he sealed himself away. When Mikoto was away from him in Hoshido near Castle Shirasagi, Corrin hatched out of the egg, causing Mikoto to have to find refuge fast without Anankos's help. He apologizes frequently like his son, Corrin. Etymology Anankos probably came from the ancient Greek word ananke (ἀνάγκη), meaning "inflicting pain", "divine will", "fate", or "need". This hints the structure of the fanfic, where Corrin must make a choice: to defend Hoshido, to fight with Nohr, or not choose a side. A similar word is "bond blood" (although it is less common), referencing Anankos's relationship with Corrin. He is similar to the hydra after he is awakened. In Greek mythology, a hydra was a giant serpent-like monster having many heads, and two more regrowing after one was cut off. The hydra was slain by Hercules during the second of the Twelve Labours. Fanfiction appearances Dragon Emblem Series Revelation Anankos first appears directly in what plans to be Chapter 27: Hear My Cry. After appearing as possessing other dragons in many other chapters, it's his first time making a direct appearance. Anankos is fought by Corrin in the what-plans-to-be Chapter 28: Endgame. After he kills Garon in Hear My Cry to take his power that he originally granted him, the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals fight against him along with their allies. Anankos shows his true power during the fight and eventually destroys Castle Gyges, but is slain by Corrin's army ultimately. Quotes "Why? Why is it wrong to manipulate scavengers and just pathetic dragons in general? Your race is weak, and so are the scavengers. It's forgotten its place in the world—forgotten its benefactors. You exist solely for the amusement of your betters—''stronger ''dragons! So answer me, Corrin! Why am I the one left to suffer? Why am I the one left to die? Why do scavengers and the weak dragons flourish while I am buried here...ignored...forgotten? TELL ME WHY!" -Anankos to Corrin. ''"Ha... Hahaha... HAHAHA! You think too much of yourself, worm!" ''-Anankos before he kills Garon by consuming him for his power. Gallery File:Anankos FR.png | FR Anankos by me File:Anankos.jpg | Fire Emblem Anankos (human form) Trivia Currently none here...Category:NightWings Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Deceased Characters